It's Just A Game
by nerdyman77
Summary: Matthew and his friends get SBurb! Fun! But soon, things begin to go amiss within their game session, can they fix the problem and complete the game alive? Rated T for Violence


**[Hello, loyal readers! It's been **_**forever**_** since I last wrote, almost a year! Well, I've decided to start a Homestuck Fanfic! Enjoy! (Sorry about any spelling errors, I'm using WordPad!)]**

**Chapter 1: Mail Call!**

[Matthew's POV]

I look off the balcony overlooking the beach. I sigh, it had been a long, _long,_ day. Now, though, it's almost time for the mail to come. I live farther away from the city so the mail takes longer to get here. Gosh, the mail cann't come quick enough!

I only want one thing in the mail today, April 13, and that was the SBurb Beta. The developer, SkaiaNet, has hyped it up for months. I have set up a group of friends to play the game with me too! It is going to be amazing playing this game.

I hear a beeping noise and pull my phone out of my sylladex, using the array modus so I could use anything anytime. Someone was pestering me on PesterChum, a chat program. I flip the keyboard out of the phone and start the PesterChum app. Looks like Mabry (AKA IronKaiba) was pestering me (AKA SuperWhovian).

**IronKaiba (IK) began pestering SuperWhovian (SW)**

**IK: Hey Matthew! How's it going! Did you get Sburb yet?**

**SW: Nope. Not yet. Did you?**

**IK: Yep, I got the game and server clients earlier today!**

**SW: Oh, I'll be getting it in a little while, who are you running the server for?**

**IK: You. You asked me to. :P**

**SW: Oh yeah! Hey, have you talked to David lately?**

**IK: Yes I have! He got SBurb too! The whole group did!**

**SW: Awesome! :D How's your writing?**

**IK: It's good. I've been distrcted by Supernatural though.**

**SW: Oh. By the way, guess what? I finshed my model TARDIS today! It's not to scale though, it's about half my height.**

**IK: Awesome!**

**SW: I know! I gtg, gotta check the mail.**

**IK: Ok! Bye!**

** IronKaiba (IK) ceased pestering SuperWhovian (SW)**

I walk inside from the balcony into my room. The room is filled with items related to my many interests. There is mulitple Doctor Who and Guild Wars 2 posters on the walls, and plenty of novels litter the floor. I smile, though it was messy, my room was awesome. There was one thing that stands out to me, though. An iron spear mounted on the wall, it was a gift for my 13th birthday from my father. I pick it up, it wasn't very heavy, but it wasn't very light either. I put the blade in my Strife Specibus, an add-on to the sylladex that is used for combat, and kind abstratus, or weapon type, becomes Spearkind. I"m afraid my neighborhood was going to be a bit rough today.

I step outside into the bright spiring sun, my glasses only glare the sun more, nearly blinding my dark borwn eyes. My short terracotta hair blows in the slight breeze. I look at the mailbox. The red flag on the box is up! Yes! The mail is here!

"Hey! You! What're _you_ doing here?" I hear a deep, raspy voice behind me, I turn around. A large teen with blue eyes and a bald head is standing in front of me. He pulls a kinfe from it's hilt. "Go away!" He shout, pointing the knife towards me.

I smirk, looks like a strife. I get my spear out of my strife specibus and say: "Nah, you leave instead." Then I strike the teen with the shaft if my spear, knocking the knife out of his hand, then strike him again, he falls to the ground. Look down at him, and he gets up and runs way. Wimp. I proceed to the mailbox.

I open the mailbox, inside were bills, a package for my dad, and the game and server disks fro SBurb! Yes! I run inside back into my room, open up my laptop and begin pestering Mabry.

_ ** SuperWhovian (SW) beagn pestering IronKaibs (IK)**

**SW: I got SBurb! :D**

**IK: Good. Now e can start the game. It's ok if thw whole group is playing too right?  
**

**SW: Yeah, a six person game is fine! LEt's e=get started!**

**IK: Ok, let me start the server clinet, yous tart the game clinet. You will need the server clinet to complete the circle of connections so we can all play togter.**

**SW: Ok, sure.**

**IK: Oh, this is going to take about an hour to install for me, it's a big game.**

**SW: Really? I'm almost done.**

**IK: Great. I'm going to shut down PesterChum so I can install faster. Bye!**

**SW: Bye!**

** SuperWhovian (SW) ceased pestering IronKaiba (IK)**

I sigh. _An hour? She need an hour to install the game? Wow._ I decide to play some Guild Wars 2 and Xbox for a while. Little do I know I might never do that again.

**[So! I hope you liked the first chapter! Sorry it was sooo short! I need to introduce it without putting in too much, and first chapters aren't my specialty. Keep reading! Oh, and if you haven't read Homestuck, then read it! It's AMAZING! Bye for now!]**


End file.
